


Domestic

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: softheartedsnake asked: Hi! I just found your blog, and I wondered if you still take Sesshomaru requests? 😊 I would like to request smth with him falling in love with Reader who is traveling w him (she needs protection on her travel and he can use a good cook like her) who is affectionate and kind of domestic (always making sure he and the others are doing well) and he falls for her gentleness and kindness
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Reader
Kudos: 139





	Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This work is classified as fanfiction. All named characters belong to their respective creators. I, readerinsertfanfiction, as the creator of this particular work do not give any permission for my work to be posted, hosted or shared through any third-party app, website or user.

Sesshomaru didn’t need sustenance to survive. He was a demon after all and he had always prided himself in not needing human food unlike the half-demon Inuyasha. However, a little companion travelling with him did. 

Though Rin didn’t mind to eat grass, or even settle her teeth into raw meat Sesshomaru did. The human digestive system was a fragile one, he had found and Rin was still young, too young to be able to sustain herself without proper food. Seeing as none of his current party could cook or understood human cuisine Sesshomaru thus found himself forced to adopt yet another human into his party. 

The demon had considered it to be good fortune that he had found you the time he did. Travelling alone, obviously in need of protection and horrifyingly underprepared to set out on any sort of travel at all. You, for some reason, seemed to just expect that everything would go alright. That there would be someone on the road to pick you up and take you in. That it would all be right and that you would be travelling safely. 

It was sheer luck that Rin had picked up on the scent of the stew, following it in hunger. It was a miracle that the girl decided not to fear you. For she still muted and hid herself in the presence of men, still remembering all of the trauma of her young life. That you were of the tolerable sort was an even greater advantage, as it meant that Sesshomaru could ignore you for most of the time. 

“And ready! Dig in!” you exclaimed, hands proudly resting on your hips as you demanded everyone’s attention. Rin jumped up, gleefully flying over to the pot as she picked up her bowl and immediately started to fill it. Jaken huffed but followed after, mumbling something about being unable to ruin such a happy mood lest it would be a disservice to Sesshomaru. 

Grunting the white haired male stuck to where he sat, making no intention to move as he observed the group. Of course you had made too much, as if assuming that the rest of the party would eat as well. You always did that, claiming something as sharing the joy or something vague like that. It didn’t matter how often Sesshomaru argued that he didn’t need food to survive, you would always quip back that to eat wasn’t only to sustain, it was about the moment. 

“Eat, join us!” Eagerly you walked over to the demon-lord with a bowl in hands, your other hand pulling you over a tree branch. Moving Sesshomaru quickly caught hold of your wrist, straightening the bowl and its content before pulling you up onto the branch. 

“Fool, I would have come down if you called me,” he growled, almost annoyed at how he found himself wrapped around the fingers of both humans.


End file.
